Embodiments generally relate to determining or implementing augmented reality (AR) information. More particularly, embodiments relate to detecting an acceleration condition with respect to an image capture device and selecting data from a video associated with the image capture device, in response to the acceleration condition, to obtain AR information for the video. Embodiments also relate to modifying the video based on the AR information.
AR information may be obtained or used to modify a video associated with an image capture device. Obtaining the AR information, however, may require overly complex processes, such as calculating motion vectors to discover differences between successive frames of the video. Moreover, obtaining the AR information may include processes that may cause inaccurate results, such as sending video frames at regular time intervals for analysis. Also, obtaining the AR information may require that a substantial amount of data, such as every frame of the video, be continuously transmitted for analysis. Therefore, there may be unnecessary utilization of resources, such as processor utilization, power utilization, bandwidth utilization, and so on.